Threatened Back Into His Arms
by WalkingSmile
Summary: Kagome goes home after spotting Inuyasha and Kikyo together (epi. 47) and is planning on never returning. But what happens when Naraku shows up in her kitchen after getting a ride with her back to her world? Kagome is forced to bargain with the detachment and finds herself battling Naraku with a witch on his side. Did she mention that she is alone in fiery forest?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters! This awesome world was created by Rumiko Takahashi! I love it! This takes place after episode 47 where Kagome spots Inuyasha and Kikyo and she goes home and plans to never return and Inuyasha says that Kikyo is it for him and because of that he can't ask Kagome to come back to him because that would be wrong of him to ask her that. This kind of takes place after the beginning of episode 48 when she is lying in bed. Now enjoy!**

**Threatened Into His Arms **

**Chapter One**

**_|Kagome|_**

Tears were threatening to gush from my eyes as I thought back to what had just happened. Inuyasha went and saw Kikyo.

_He will always choose Kikyo. I can't compete. She gave him her life while I'm still living, _I thought to myself.

Pools of wetness irritated my face as they soaked my silky pink pillow. My arms were wrapped around it as if it was my lifeline.

_But it's not my lifeline. Inuyasha is—was. _I corrected myself. _ I can't go back to him, not after he chose Kikyo and stared at me like he was going to reject me right there like what we had was nothing…But our relationship really isn't it anything compared to Kikyo's shadow._

A purple sparkle caught the corner of my eye and my stomach sunk as I came to the realization that it was three little Jewel Shards in the little glass jar on my desk. They were practically mocking me.

There was a quite knock on my door before Souta abruptly came in. "Hey Sis, there's some guy at the door looking for you."

Frowning I pushed myself up from weeping position and looked to my brother. Souta was clearly shocked by the trace of tears on my skin.

"What happened, Sis? Are you hurt?"

"It's not Hojo?" I asked knowing that if it was, Souta would have said so.

He shook his head. "No, I didn't ask what his name was. He looked a little older then someone you would know, but he asked for Kagome," He shrugged.

Momentarily forgetting about Inuyasha and the Jewel shards I rushed down with Souta behind me to see who this mystery person was.

As we got closer to the front door and kitchen area Mom's voice became stronger. "Well, I hope you will be joining us for dinner Naraku." I stopped in my track and my hand automatically pressed my brother to stop as well. "Kagome certainly hasn't mentioned you," Her mother finished with her sweet motherly charm.

"How?" I whispered aloud.

"Sis, what is it?" Sota said in a not so quite manner.

_How is he here? Has he lived long enough to make it to my time?_

My hand flew over his mouth and I pulled him to me, pressing myself against the wall to keep from being seen. "Souta, you go straight to my room and climb out my window and go to the well. Don't stop for _anything—_if Gramps is out there tell him to go with you, don't let him argue-"

"But Kagome-"

"I wasn't finished Souta," I told him sharply. "Go and yell as loud as you can to Inuyasha. Tell him Naraku somehow made it to this side." I suddenly realized that if Inuyasha was still with Kikyo he wouldn't come running. "If he doesn't answer yell and if someone comes and answers tell them to go the village and get Sango and Miroku. Tell _them _that Naraku is here."

"Wait as in the demon Naraku?!" Souta suddenly became alarmed.

I ignored my brother as I knew this was not the time to panic. I couldn't. "Once they answer you take Gramps and you get as far away from here as you can. Don't come back till the morning."

"But Sis-"

A purr from the fat cat weaving between our legs stopped him. I picked the cat up and handed him to Souta.

"Go _now_." I commanded coldly giving him a push. He did so without complaint this time and closed my door behind him.

_Now to save my mom._

Sucking my a breath I told myself to be brave and to get Naraku to the Bone Eaters well—then my family will be safe.

Stepping into the kitchen I realized there was no way I could have ever prepared myself for what I was about to see but still seeing Naraku dressed in a suit similar to the dark blue kimono he normally wore, standing and laughing in my kitchen shook my world. My mom cooked at the stove string something while looking back at Naraku for conversation.

Mom must have heard me step in because she turned to me and smiled. "Ahh Kagome, how nice of you to join us! You never told me about your friend here, he said-"

I cut my mom off, "Mom, don't listen to anything this man says. He's a half-demon! Then one we've been chasin-"

"Why Kagome, that's no way to speak to this gentleman!" My mother chided.

A dark chuckled came from Naraku as his eyes flashed red. "Well Kagome, seems like you had this all figured out before you walked in here. Imagine my surprise when after a fight with me a part of me stuck to your shoe and managed to follow you back here to your time. It was only then when I realized the full potential of this. I can hurt everyone you love under one roof-" Before he said anymore a tentacle formed and shot out from his suit and aimed towards my mom.

She gasped while I yelled, "Look out!" Before even thinking I found myself flying forward and knocking her onto the ground. When knocking her out of the way the tentacle scratched my arm and immediately blood started to seep from the wound.

The tentacle got caught in the flame of the gas stove and lit on fire at one delicate lick of the fire. He let out a howling scream and ripped his arm leaving the melted part stuck to the oven to burn.

When he didn't regenerate I realized he was weaker then all other detachments. Probably because of the energy it took to come into my world and because of how small if had to have been.

Using the distracting opportunity I grabbed my moms arm and pulled her to my room upstairs. Slamming the door closed behind me I faintly heard Naraku descending up the stairs.

"Kagome I had no idea-"

"Mom get out through the window, we can talk later."

I grabbed up the jewel shards and searched for anything similar to a weapon.

"What about Souta-"

"I already sent him and Buyo to the shrine and to grab Gramps on the way."

"Sweetheart-"

I grabbed her and pulled her to the window. "Mom we need to go now!"

Helping her climb out the window first I followed after. Just as I crawled over the ledge my bedroom door burst of the hedges and into the wall adjacent to it. My fingers loss their grip and I crumbled into the bushes beneath the window scratching up my legs.

Mom grabbed my hand we started running towards the shrine. Naraku's chuckle followed us though the courtyard all the way to shrine.

Inside, my eyes fell on Souta but there was no Gramps.

"Souta—"

He stopped me before I could finished asking my question. "I couldn't find him! I just ran here. Nobody has answered! I've been yelling ever since you told me but just-"

"Hello!" A familiar old mans voice yelled. "Where is everybody? I was told dinner was in the making!? I spend all my day making sure we are safe from those demons and this is how I'm repaid?"

Mom ran up the shrine stairs but I quickly grabbed her before she ran out for her father.

"Mom, stay here and watch over Souta. I'll be right back."

Before I could listen to either of them argue I slide the wooden door open and quickly closed it. My eyes were already searching for the old man and the demon from 500 years into the past.

"Gramps!" I yelled.

He turned around in the center of the courtyard with his broom in hand. "Where is everyone Kagome!? I've been looking all over—"

Wrapping my fingers around his forearm I continued to scan the area for Naraku.

"Not right now Gramps come on!"

I pulled him back to the shrine and closed the door behind us. Peaking though a creaves between wood panels I saw that he was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know where he is so right no-"

"Kagome!" Gramps gasped pulling on my arm. He pointed towards the well.

My eyes swung from him, to his pointed finger, to Naraku holding my mother to his form with an arm around her neck. "Well Kagome how is this going to pan out? I know you never take your precious bow home with you and I also know for a fact that Inuyasha is elsewhere with Kikyo."

A sharp breath escaped me as I felt true fear consume me.

_I'm alone to face a weak form of Naraku, unarmed, with my family to be the possible victims. I have nothing for levera—wait I do._

"I have the Jewel Shards with me. Imagine if you kill my mother you will _never _get them, Naraku, and you will never get to make your wish because you killed one woman."

His eyes widened slightly.

With one bound from me I was from the entrance and beside the Bone Eaters well.

"I think you and I both know that you aren't going to live very long in this world, I bet by sunrise you will be _nothing_."

"You stupid wench! I may have been made from a minuscule piece of flesh but it comes from my master, one of the most powerful beings to have ever _lived_!" He spat.

"_Lived._" I clarified. "You died 500 years ago, Naraku, in the Feudal Era. Now let go of my mother and I'll let you have the jewel shards. Then you go away with a small victory but a victory never the less."

My bargaining seemed to have got to him as he stood in silence. The silence made me sweat.

"I want one more thing," He said.

I raised an eyebrow in question.

He threw Mom to the side and before I could speak his arms clamped around me and sent us tumbling down into the well.

On the other side I fell into all of the deserted bones at the bottom of the well.

_No Naraku. _I thought.

My first instinct was to turn around and go back to make sure he wasn't left with my family, but then I touched around my neck and saw the jewels were missing.

_Not good._

Pushing myself up I climbed up and out of the well.

It was night and nothing looked out of place in the dark. The evil aura told me otherwise.

A huge force pushed me into the ground bruising and scratching what hadn't already. A scream involuntarily left my throat and erupted the nightly silence. In the ground beside my head a purplely red tentacle buried itself in the dirt.

Naraku stepped out of the shadows and hovered towards me with a woman whom had bloody lips and eyes along side him. "You wench! You will give me the Jewel Shards then you will give me your life!"

Pushing myself up I took off running mercilessly and aimlessly.

_I just need to get to Kaede's village and tell the group that Naraku's here!_

I felt that the shadows all around me were moving—following. Behind me Naraku and the women were nowhere in sight.

A dim hue of light came in sight and I could see some of the villagers moving around. Seeing the familiar old women with a white top and red pants I cried out in relief.

"Kaede!" I yelled swinging my arm above my head.

I could faintly tell that she looked up from her basket of herbs but it was confirmed when she called back, "Kagome!"

Reaching the edge of the tree line I picked up speed towards my salvation. Then a loud _'ERRCK'_ drew my attention from the village to a thick old tree falling in my path. A small scream escaped me and I dropped to the ground to keep from getting caught under the thousand pound tree. Dirt burned under my legs and my skirt flew up from skidding across the ground.

Quickly sparing a glance behind me I saw something I hadn't expected.

A fire.

It leapt from branch to branch and shriveled up leaves.

_Hurry! _I panicked.

Turning back to my destination I saw more people flooding out of their huts. One person caught my eye. Dressed in full red and had silver hair I knew I was saved.

My hand shoot out and I prepared to hike over the log but then I was blinded my bright orange and shinning red and pain struck at my fingers. Just as the sound of wind and fire rushed past me and the tree caught on fire, I yelled out "Inuya-sha!"

Then I realized I wasn't safe. I was trapped in the forest and the forest was on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Threatened Back Into His Arms **

**Chapter Two**

**_|Inuyasha|_**

After Kikyo had left and Kagome had run away I stood in the small circle of trees collecting my thoughts, but the smell of Kikyo's clay made that difficult so I found myself bounding across the forest that had been deemed mine after being pinned to the Goshinboku tree for 50 years.

I was torn.

Kikyo was the first person to ever show me kindness and affection. She saved me when I needed saving. She was my first love. But then she betrayed me and everything fell apart. She died and I was pinned the Goshinboku tree for 50 years. That was till Kagome saved me.

Slowly she started rebuilding me and showing me what true acceptance meant. Kikyo was kind—yes but she never understood the hardships of my demon side. Kagome, though she too could never understand the isolation and abuse from the two races, tried to help me open up about it. The one thing that Kikyo never did but Kagome _does _is tell me I shouldn't change. Kikyo wanted me human while Kagome wanted me as a half demon.

Kagome gave me choice in matters because she wants me happy, while Kikyo bartered for what she wanted because she knew what made me happy was _her_.

Even though Kikyo did that it doesn't make me hate her—no I couldn't _ever _hate her—it made me feel flawed. I felt if I was flawed she would stick around to make me better—to make me perfect so then she would have me anyways. Kikyo knew I needed her more then she needed me.

When I first spotted the soul collectors I made sure that the others were sleeping before I went running. After the first few times I had snuck out to see Kikyo I started to believe that Kagome had a power to know when the previously dead miko was around seeing as she always finds her way to Kikyo and myself.

This time when I went to Kikyo I wasn't thinking about Kagome not when Naraku came up in our conversation. I yelled at Kikyo that Naraku would never have her as long as I was alive and that I would protect her until I was dead.

I had pulled Kikyo into my chest hoping that I could seal us away from the world and all it's horrors. When Kikyo finally returned the embrace I felt like I was on cloud nine and that I could never find myself on Earth again.

When she pulled herself away from me and let her soul collectors fly her somewhere else I found I was still in my daze of love. Even when I turned and saw Kagome standing there it couldn't really be broken but somewhere deep inside my heart I knew that since I really loved Kikyo I couldn't hurt Kagome.

Before I could tell Kagome how sorry I was and how she needed to return home for both our sakes she turned and ran away.

_I guess the message was clear, _I remember thinking. _Kami, I'm a bastard._

That had been a few hours ago and know it was reaching the nights darkest.

I returned back to Kaede's only to find my suspensions where correct in Kagome returning home. Her bag was gone and her bow in the corner of the hut, Miroku and Sango each gave me their own glare.

"I see you went to Kikyo, Inuyasha." Miroku advised the moment I sat down near the two humans, shifting Tessaiga on my hip then hiding my hands in my sleeves.

"Did she leave?" I questioned without answering him.

"Yes and rather quickly I might add," The monk said with an edge in his voice.

Sango spoke up, rattling Shippo and Kirara out of their sleep off in the corner. "How can you do this to her!? After all Kagome does for you, you turn around and treat her like dirt! I have no idea how she deals with you-you pi—"

"Calm down my dear Sango, we can't expect him to drop his feelings for the first women he loved even though she did betray him once before she died and multiple times after she came _back _from the dead."

Miroku picked himself up and walked out of the hut with Sango close behind. Kirara mewed and followed behind her companion.

There was a soft pressure on my shoulder and I didn't need to turn my head to know that it was Shippo.

"Why you jerk! I don't know what Kagome sees in yo-ah!" He cried as my fist cracked down on his head.

"Oi, shut up!"

Then a familiar voice made his ears perk.

_Kagome. _

I flew out the door of Kaede's hut and was smacked by the smell of burning wood and lots of it. Becoming aware of all the humans that were gathering in one direction I moved to see what the commotion was about.

"Kagome!" Kaede yelled.

Once I pushed through the crowd I came up beside the elder priestess and saw were she was looking.

The girl in the white and green school uniform ran with a fire consuming the forest on her tail.

Just as she was coming up on the outskirts of the forest a tree toppled down in front of her and she disappeared.

_No. _

Then she stood up and her hand reached across the unlit long and she yelled out my name.

"Inuya-sha!"

"Kagome," I whispered.

Then she disappeared as the flames crossed from both sides of the tree and devoured it with her on the wrong side.

Shippo disappeared from my shoulder and I was leaping across the space between Kagome and I.

The smell of chard wood set in and then the feel of the heat brushed my cheeks.

_Damn it. Kagome won't last long in here! It's too hot and the only way I am going to make it through here is with the robe of the fire rat._

Pocketing my hands in the opposite sleeves to protect them, I didn't stop as I came face to face with the firey log Kagome had sat behind I leaped over it and felt the flames move around me as I pushed through them. My feet touched the ground and I saw that Kagome was no longer there.

"Kagome!?" I hollered into the forest looking from side to side. "Where are you!?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried again, sounding from my left.

I turned and ran after that direction.

After several bounds I cursed as my bad luck and realized I couldn't hunt her down like I was hoping. "Wench, I need you to come towards my voice!"

Instead of her voice responding she let out a short scream.

My heart started to panic. "Ka-gome, answer me damn-it!"

"Inuyasha, Naraku was in here!" She yelled back.

Her words froze me in time. Kagome was trapped in the forest that was burning her by the second and now she was defenseless with that bastard running around in here.

"Inuyasha…" She said much less hysterically. "Are you still there?"

"Yes. Kagome listen to me, can you get back to the Tree of Ages?"

She was hesitant in answering but she said, "Yes."

"Stop for nothing, just keep going. Do ya hear me wench!?" I yelled, my more normal self came out hoping this would comfort her.

"You are lucky we are in a serious situation other wise I was 'it you!"

"I'm going ahead to look for Naraku. You better get there Kagome or I'll kill you myself."

After that I sped off to the Tree of Ages looking for any dangers.

As I came up on the tree I was taken back like always by its size along with the memories it always held.

Kikyo ending me and Kagome giving me my life back.

There was no one around but I got smell a whiff of death that was too much like the disgusting scent of Naraku.

Minutes ticked by and sweat beaded on my face from the heat and the nerves.

_Where is she?_

Just then the smell of her vanilla and jasmine broke through to my right.

My eyes focused on the flames and steadily behind the flames a silhouette appeared and the silhouette became darker then more recognizable.

Kagome ran twisting her torso back and forth with each leap she took. Her black-blue hair flickering in a wave behind her. The pelted green school skirt of hers snapped against her legs.

Then I spotted the blood on her legs, the red stain on the arm of the shirt, the blackened spots on her legs as well.

I leaped forward and I swear she starting running towards me faster. As we became feet away I didn't slow and we collided right into each other. Her in my arms and chest and me wrapped around her.

"Kagome," Her name escaped me in a breath.

She buried her head in my chest and made fists of my fire rat. "Inu-yasha!" Kagome cried.

One of my arms wrapped around her lower back and my other cupped the back of her head and pulled her closer. "You're here, you're safe." I whispered soothingly to her, dragging my clawed hand through her netted hair.

"Inuyasha, he was in my home! He was in my kitchen with my mother!" She sobbed into my chest.

I pulled her away so I could see her face, "Who?"

"You've proved me wrong Kagome, on all accounts. I was in your home with _most _everyone you loved under that rooftop and _Inuyasha_," the voice said my name was a spice in it, "was not along your side. But now were are back her in the era with that half-breed by your side, for that you shall pay!"

I twisted and shielded Kagome from his view, "Naraku."


End file.
